An Impossible Boy
by butterstabber14
Summary: When Berk is attacked dragons set the enemy ships ablaze but what happens when the female heir of the enemy tribe snuck onboard to try and prove her worth? when she is save from the flaming flag ship by hiccup will love reign supreme or will the rivalry of the clans tear them apart.
1. An Impossible Start

*Eydis's POV*

I couldn't believe it another raid and I still wasn't allowed to go it was so unfair how could dad schedule a raid on my _birthday _of all days and then not let me go. UGH I hate my life, yeah my dad may be chief and the village may love him but me not so much. I was ignored by everyone until they were telling me not to do something, I didn't have any friends because all the teens in the village thought I was a weakling 'cause I couldn't throw an axe to save my life. It's not my fault I was just born that way. Most of the village couldn't believe I had made it to my 17th birthday without being married off and frankly so was I. I mean I was no good as a shield maiden or any type of warrior, I couldn't fish, hunt or do anything else useful other than draw and nobody needed drawings. I was pretty sure they hired me to draw portraits out of pity but as long as I could draw I was happy. Stuck in my thoughts I wandered the village looking for my dad. I was going to convince him to let me come, or at least try. There I saw a flash of my dad's armor as he turned the corner into the mead hall snapped into reality I ran to find him before he could escape me again. "DAD" I yelled entering the building." EYDIS (EYE-DIS) WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?" he yelled. I swear sometimes I thought he only had one volume "dad I want to talk to you about the raid"

"HERE WE GO AGAIN, EYDIS I ALREDY TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN'T GO, I DON'T CARE IF IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY BERK IS A DANGEROUS PLACE, TOO DANGEROUS FOR THE CHEIFS DAUGHTER" dad stopped for a breath " DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY'LL DO TO YOU IF THEY CATCH YOU… WELL DO YOU?"

"yes dad I know you only told me a hundred times, a long slow torturous death that will leave me scarred and broken somewhere, but I'll stay on the ship I promise I just want to go somewhere new for a change explore you know adventure" it sounded pretty pathetic to me but who knows maybe it would work

"IF YOU WANT ADVENTURE GO CAMPING WITH THE OTHER TEENS YOU ARE NOT GOING AND THAT'S FINAL. IF I HEAR ANYMORE ABOUT IT I'M TAKING AWAY YOUR ART SUPPLIES"

"AAARGH YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I yelled before huffing off, correction trying to huff off I tripped over a bench and into Brynjar the best teen warrior on the island and my most active bully. Also my dad wants me to marry him.

"AAH BRYNJAR GOOD YOU MADE IT SIT, SIT WHERE'S YOUR FATHER AND MO… AHH THERE YOU ARE WELCOME Feldman, Alvilda I'm glad you're here please sit and we can confirm the marriage agreement"

"no…no, that's, no, you can't, dad, no…" _THUD_

*hiccups POV*

My brain was still reeling from emotional backlash, I couldn't believe Astrid would just break up with me like that no explanation just… snap. It hurt more than he could say, which was why he was hiding with toothless on a cliff on the opposite side of the island from the village. Hiding from Astrid and her new fiancé the insufferable snotlout, hiding from the pity of the village, hiding my broken heart. Yup snotlout gets Astrid and what do I get?... a broken heart. Not even my mother could help me. I wish I could just fly away sometimes, fly away into nothing and discover something. Of course if I flew away the tribe would be left without a chief and I couldn't do that.

"HEY HICCUP"

Hearing a voice a look up studying the sky, cliffs and surrounding sea stacks looking for the source of the shout.

"HICCUP!" There it goes again! Why can't the voices in my head just leave me alone already, I just need peace. "Hiccup, aren't you listening to me, we need to talk"

No no no not Astrid this can't be happening, I can't talk to her she broke me into a thousand pieces and there's no glue in the world that can put me back together. "Toothless, quick let's go" I shout as I hop into the saddle hooking my foot into the steering mechanism "go, go, go!" there's a moment of weightlessness before toothless unfurls his wings but it passes without a hitch. We climb higher and higher as we flew away I could just catch what Astrid was saying

"HICCUP HORENDUS HADDOCK THE III DON'T YOU FLY AWAY FROM ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS, YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER YOU KNOW!"

"We'll see about that, toothless faster!" toothless didn't know why his friend suddenly had the need for speed but he liked it going faster and faster speeding through the sea stacks and making it out the other end.

*Eydis's POV*

"NO DAD I RUFUSE TO MARRY HIM I CAN'T HE HATES ME HE REALLY HATES ME DAD I, I WOULD RATHER MARRY A HAIRY HOOLIGAN THEN HIM, YES DAD A HAIRY HOOLIGAN IS PERFERABLE TO BRYNJAR!" I couldn't believe he was trying to marry me off after I woke up they told me to leave so the adults could talk so I did what I do best, I ranted and raved, yelled, argued and generally made a ruckus.

"STOP!, YOU WILL MARRY BRYNJAY AND YOU WILL LOVE HIM OR I WILL DISOWN YOU AND STRAND YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SEA IN A DINGHY GOT IT?!, AND DON'T YOU EVER EVER MENTION THE HAIRY HOOLIGANS AGAIN! LEAVE NOW GO HOME AND STAY THERE UNTIL WE LEAVE YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

Wow I haven't seen him that angry since mom died. This time when I tried to leave I actually made it to the door, up the hill to my house and into my room. When I walked in I kicked the bed in anger before collapsing on it in pain that's it my mind is made up I'm running away.

_**Sorry about the cliff hanger but my brain stopped working so I stop writing. Thanks for reading and get ready for lots of drama and surprises**_

_**Lots of love from the queen of ice**_


	2. An Impossible Sadness

**_hey guys sorry about the extremely long wait time for this chapter I wanted a beta and by the time I found one I just wasn't into the storyline anymore. hopefully now it's the summer time I'll be able to find more time to write for you guys. hope you like this chappie, I know it's short but I didn't know where to go from this so if you have any ideas I'd be happy to hear them and if I like them enough to use them I'll totally credit you._**

**_lots of love from the stabber of butters_**  
*Hiccup's pov*

Landing in the plaza I couldn't help but smile despite my heartache. There were dragons and Vikings everywhere, playing, flying and eating together. Just being in the village filled my heart with pride. I did this, I created a better place for both species to coexist. Suddenly my mood dropped 50 stories due to a certain obnoxious black haired Viking entering the plaza with a familiar blond on his arm. Seeing them together was too painful so I slipped down a small side street and made my way to the forge. Stepping inside I take a deep breath, this is one of the only places where I'm completely happy nowadays, suddenly a gruff voice interrupts my musing.

"wha' are ye doin' 'ere oh great cheifiness tha' ya are"

"yeah, yeah I'm hiding ok. I just… I need to take my mind off things" I sighed, sometimes I felt like nobody understood, yeah I was all great and heroic now but where was all this love and support when I came home most nights bleeding, fighting just to stand upright. Where were all these supporters when I would walk around perpetually bruised and scratched? Yes I forgave them and yes I love Astrid but when she left me for Snotlout it brought all of my feelings of loneliness, hurt and anger to the surface. And as much as I hated this situation I realized, If I even have any of these feelings left in me then maybe it's time for me to come to terms with them.

"well, if you're 'ere ya might as well help out" he said turning suddenly a shoving a sword into my arms. Staggering slightly from the force I almost didn't catch the rest of his sentence. "Sword. Sharpened. Now." Pointing at the grindstone for a second before he turns to deal with his own project. Grumbling under my breath about the unfairness of being saddled with such an easy job I found a stool and placing it in front of the grindstone I got to work. As my body took over the familiar labor my mind was left to wander.

*Eydis's POV*

Oh gods, why did I choose this as my hiding spot? It's cold and wet and much too cramped. Especially with my pack. And I can't get out and go anywhere till day 3 of out 5 day journey otherwise we'll still be close enough to turn around and go back. Thank god day 2 is almost over, lost in thought about how I was going to reveal myself I didn't hear one of the sailors come down for supplies. As I'm hidden in the bottom of the boat near the prow and behind crates of fish. In the smallest and third ship in their contingent I didn't think I was at risk to be found. Suddenly I heard a loud yell and light floods my hiding spot from the sailor's torch

"AAAAAARGH what are you doin here lass yer supposed to be back on the island!" he yells at me looking flabbergasted. I flounder about unable to come up with a suitable explanation "alright lets go" he says, getting irritated by my silence and immobility, he grabs my arm and hauls me up on deck. I keep my head down but I can still feel the other men staring at me, the silence was so thick I'd need an axe to cut it, if I could lift one that is. Shoving me in front of the captain he says "look what I found in the bilge, a little stowaway!" The captain takes one look at me and yells to his second in command

"Jonas!"

"Yes captain?"

Tell the men to flag down the chief's ship, we need to transfer some cargo"

"Aye, aye sir"

I knew the villagers didn't like me but cargo? That's harsh. And then it hit me, I was going to have to face my father's ire sooner rather than later. I wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse, but I was going to have to get through it regardless. I was fairly certain I'd survive the encounter.

**_oh and one more thing_**

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_E_**

**_I_**

**_W_**

**_!_**

**_thanx_**


End file.
